Jenny McBride, Rango, Draco, Master Croc and Mushu find a Way/Shendu plans to go deeper in the jungle
This is a Scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Pet V2) Transcript In the Jungle Jenny, Rango, Master Croc, Mushu and Draco are trying to find Jenny's Family including her Fiancée: Timmy Brisby and turns out they are Lost * Rango/Hoogle: Great we've been walking for hours now there is no use anymore Then they all sat down and Jenny Started Crying (Crying) * Master Croc/Sir Douglas: What's Wrong * Jenny McBride/Son Sarah (Sobbing) It's Just that time when I was accused for hurting Chris and Then when his father was about to kill me he rushed in and protected me and told the whole truth and while that he mentioned that he loves me and now we will never find him. Then Master Croc gave Jenny a Piece of Tissue and Mushu comes up with an Idea * Mushu/Stanley: I've got since Chris and the Others are not looking for you here and they'd might thought you were lost and in the deeper parts of the jungle and we will have 100% chance of finding Chris before you'd know it Then Jenny stopped Crying * Jenny McBride/Son Sarah: Really * Rango/Hoogle: Now wait a minute are your sure it's safe to just go deeper with that Spinosaurus hanging around. * Mushu/Stanley: Oh Please this has to be the biggest island I have ever walked on I am pretty he has'nt been seen in miles * Rango/Hoogle: Alright then let's do it * Master Croc/Sir Douglas: Brilliant Idea and I when I see jareth's face I'll give him a piece of my mind. Come Along Princess Sarah Then they all got up and goes straight into the deep jungle * Draco/Ludo: Hold onto me. Sarah * Jenny McBride/Son Sarah: Well Thank you Ludo And Jenny grabs her skirt and hangs onto Draco and they all fee into the deep jungle and Meanwhile Shendu is being bitten by a Compysgnathus on his foot and kicked off and Smaug, Malefor, Red Death, Dragon Narissa and Ke-Pa Enters also with their feet hurt * Shendu/Jareth: Yes you said it would be big yes. You'd Told me it would be wide Then Hyp, Mutt and Nod appear with more Compys on them on the Head, Arms, Feet and even the Behinds. * Shendu/Jareth: But you did'nt say bigger than Goblin Kingdom Then The Big One appears and Hyp, Mutt and Nod have more Compys on them and Big One lays down on a Log * Shendu/Jareth: or Troll World and Skull Island PUT TOGETHER. Then The Big One throws off her shoes and Everyone Angirly Stares at Hyp, Mutt and Nod grabs one of Big One's fallen Shoes * Shendu/Jareth: How in the Name of Short Terms are we'd ever gamma FIND THEM Then Shendu is more angry at Hyp, Mutt and Nod than anyone else while The Big one resting * Hyp/Llort: Oh I Don't Know Jareth. * Nod/Llort: It Was your idea to come here in the first place Then the Big One then Angirly Stares at Them and the three smelled her shoe * Mutt/Llort: If None of you don't mind me saying that. Big Brother Jareth Then The Big One grabs her shoes forcing Hyp, Mutt and Nod aside * The Big One: Well We'd do mind you saying so. Then The Big One goes directly to Shendu * The Big One: Besides my Feet Hurt, My Warts are getting Blisters and my Corns are getting Bunions. * Shendu/Jareth: How does that had to do anything about what we are. Then Shendu noticed something * Shendu/Jareth: Hah but wait Then first Shendu goes through the Bushes and then The Big One, Smaug, Malefor, Dragon Narissa, Red Death, Ke-Pa and Then Hyp, Mutt and Nod went through and Sees Jenny's Family for Her * Shendu/Jareth: Looks like we are not the only ones on the Hunt for Sarah. Then Timmy Brisby is calling for Jenny * Timmy Brisby/Chris Kratt: Sarah. Sarah were are you it's your fiancée Then Pearl looks in a Log but can't see her * Pearl/Chi Chi: I'd hope your alive. I Just Know it. sarah * Timmy Brisby/Chris Kratt: Sarah Then shows a Ring on Timmy showing that he's engaged to Jenny then Hyp, Mutt and Nod are about to make a Good Comment about Timmy and Jenny's Engagment * Hyp/Llort: Ahh Is'nt that sweet the Two People who are truly in love with each other The Everyone Angrily Stares at Then and Threatens to hit them * Mutt/Llort: Why do we even had to End their Love I mean instead of killing Sarah we'd could help the two find each other you know Then everyone still stares at him * Nod/Llort: I'd say we'd use the wedding as a trap and kill them Then everyone hits them except Shendu who gets an idea * Shendu/Jareth: Llort your a Genius * Smuag/Jafar: What are you out of your mind * Shendu/Jareth: No not the Engagment if we'd go into the deep part of the jungle we will have a 100% Chance of Finding them and then we'll finish Sarah. Then They all went into the Deepest Part of the Jungle * Hyp/Llort: Wait I am not going in there that is too dangerous besides that Spinosaurus could be nearby by. Then He is dragged into the Forest as his Helmet fells off and then a Carnotaur came by and sniffed the helmet and walked away (Tyrannosaurus Roaring) Then Somewhere else in the Jungle an Unknown Force is moving through the Jungle and sees the Place where Jenny, Rango, Draco, Master Croc and Mushu used to be and seen their foot prints and the Indominous Rex appears out of nowhere and then growls and sees the site (Spinosaurus Loud Roaring)Category:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Funny Scenes